In a turbine being incorporated in a turbocharger, there is known a turbine which has an exhaust nozzle located in a turbine housing separately from the housing, and a gap between the housing and the exhaust nozzle is sealed by a sealing body (see Patent Literature 1). In addition, there are Patent Literatures 2-5 as prior art references in relation to the present invention.